


Use Me

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM elements, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rough Sex, Smut, Winter As A Separate Conscience, i don't really know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony has a surprise guest walk in on him while getting out of the shower. Naturally, it leads to... activities.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. Just very fucking sick. But hey, I found this old work I finished months ago but never posted, so I might as well post something to prove I'm not dead! I PROMISE I'm still working on All You Are Is All I Need, just shit guys, I need time. Don't worry, I'll get there, scouts honour.

Tony was stepping out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist when he screamed.

Bucky was standing in Tony's private bathroom, staring at him. Well, it was probably Winter, considering the dark broodingness of his posture. After everyone had slowly realized Barnes was living with two people in his head, the Winter Soldier was dubbed Winter. He didn't talk much, and was more elusive than Natasha, always hiding in shadows, watching people.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" Tony demanded, clutching the towel over his crotch.

Winter just stared at him, arms folded. His dark eyes raked over Tony and-

 _ **Oh**_. Winter was checking him out. Oh.

Usually Tony didn't mind being checked out, but when he was naked in front of the man who murdered his parents, it was a bit different.

"Look, Winter, I know you aren't big on privacy, but if you could please get out-" Tony started, but when Winter growled, he jumped and dropped his towel. Cussing, Tony bent over to picked it up and-

 ** _Oh_**. That was definitely a hand on his bare ass. Tony straightened again, stumbling right Winter. Who wasn't moving his hand.

"Winter," Tony said, his voice strained and slow.

"Mine." Winter snarled in Tony's ear, squeezing his ass tightly.

Tony flinched. He had the world's most terrifying assassin's hand on his ass, declaring it belonged to him. If it wasn't terrifying, it might've been hilarious.

Tony jumped when Winter dipped his head low to smell Tony's shoulder and neck, drawing in the scent before biting down. Tony cried out from the sudden pain and tried to pull away, but a metal arm slithered around his waist and held him in place. Tony decided it was best to just stay still, and let the terrifying murder machine do whatever he wanted.

And besides. It's not like Winter was ugly. Tony may or may not have found the idea of him being claimed, owned like he was just a toy, hot. He most definitely, totally, 100%, didn't have a hard-on. That would be inappropriate.

Winter's flesh hand slid off of Tony's ass and explored Tony's skin. Heavy fingers dragged across his abs, then his chest and shoulders. When Winter's hand trailed down Tony's happy trail, he shuddered, then whined when the hand purposefully avoided his cock, in favor for his thighs. Tease.

Winter picked Tony up and threw the smaller man over his shoulder with a single heave. Tony squealed as he was carried into his own bedroom, then thrown on the bed.

"I don't mean to make assumptions, but if this is going where I think it is, there's a bottle of lube in the nightstand," Tony said, voice breathless as he lie on the bed, completely exposed for the supersoldier looming over him.

Winter studied Tony for a moment, then snatched the drawer open and pulled out the bottle. He put it between his teeth, then slowly stripped tac gear, setting an alarming number of weapons on the nightstand as he did.

When Winter was completely naked, lube still clenched between his teeth, he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Tony on all fours. Winter spat out the bottle, setting it aside, then began lavishing Tony in sucks and kisses and licks.

"Winter!" Tony's back arched Winter found his nipple, sucking wetly on it then biting down. He panted, squirming a bit.

"Hold. Still." Winter snarled, glaring up at Tony. Tony whimpered and went completely still, biting his lip. "Good," Winter grunted, and Tony's cock twitched at the praise.

Winter went back to work, running his filthy mouth over Tony's stomach. When he got to Tony's crotch, he ignored it once again, instead flipping Tony onto all fours.

Tony heard the sounded of a bottle cap being flipped open, and then a finger was shoved roughly into his ass.

With a shriek, Tony dropped down to his elbows, gasping. He had forgotten how much he liked having something up his ass. He pushed back on the finger, gasping. When a second finger forced it's way in, Tony moaned, fisting the sheets. He needed more, god he needed-

"Oh fuck, ** _yes_**!" Tony shrieked, feeling a blunt fingertip scrape across his prostate. "Fuck me, god please, just ** _fuck me_**!" Tony begged, arching his back.

Winter growled, pulling his fingers out. Tony was about to whine, beg to be full again when a blunt tip was against his hole. Strong hands held his hips with a bruising force. Then there was a rough snap of hips.

Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he howled. It  ** _hurt_** , the burn and stretch of being so forcefully entered. But that didn't stop him from pushing back, grinding onto that thick cock.

Winter set a brutal pace, leaving Tony a shaking, sobbing mess. He shrieked with every thrust to his abused prostate. Winter wound a hand into Tony's hair, forcefully pulling him back onto every thrust.

When Winter's thrusts got erratic, desperate, he wrapped a metal hand around Tony's neglected, throbbing cock. The metal chaffed and was unforgiving, but Tony didn't ** _care_**. He rutted into it, chasing an orgasm.

" ** _Shit,_**  I'm coming!" Tony screamed, clenching down on Winter. His orgasm hit like a truck, racking his body with pain and pleasure, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was vaguely aware of the broken moan behind him, and his ass being flooded with come.

Tony fell like a lifeless ragdoll when Winter pulled out and let go of him. He lay limbless, whimpering. He vaguely heard Winter moving, picking his things up and leaving the room without a word.

Tony groaned. He didn't know what the hell that was, but he sure as hell hoped it was going to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this does not have a sequel. Don't ask, for the sake of my sanity.


End file.
